<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saw: A Brewie Story by BrewieForEver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072283">Saw: A Brewie Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewieForEver/pseuds/BrewieForEver'>BrewieForEver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Guy (Cartoon), Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewieForEver/pseuds/BrewieForEver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Saw and Brewie, so I figured why not put them together!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Griffin &amp; Glenn Quagmire, Brian Griffin &amp; Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Glenn Quagmire, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saw: A Brewie Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Saw, nor any of their characters. I just enjoy both series and think a crossover would be cool.<br/>Note: Some lines and characters will be taken straight from the movie Saw, along with Family Guy characters being apart of this. This is a work in progress and will not be finished for quite some time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>Appreciate</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Brian awoke on the cold, tiled bathroom floor. His head was throbbing, he couldn’t remember last night, he assumed he had a hangover. The canine couldn’t see very much, it was dark, even his dog vision couldn’t let him see in this darkness. Brian heard shuffling from behind him, he stood up and turned around to try and see what it was, but the mutt still couldn’t see. He tried to walk forward, but something was holding him back, he looked down at his leg and could make out the outline of something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian called out into the darkness, he still couldn’t see anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, is anyone there?” </p><p> </p><p> A familiar voice shouted back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there, where the hell am I?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian frowned, still trying to move forward, even though he knew it was pointless.</p><p> </p><p>“My name’s, Brian and I have no clue where the hell we are!” </p><p> </p><p>That familiar voice growled, he heard the figure it belonged to rushing forward and he braced for impact, but nothing hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“Brian, what the hell is wrong with you?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian sighed, moving to sit down since he couldn’t move around.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my name’s Brian, who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Quagmire roared, attempting to run forward again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Quagmire, and what the hell did you do?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian was confused, he had no clue what was going on, but he was also angry that Quagmire assumed this was his doing.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything Glenn, I don’t know where the hell we are!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire seemed to calm down a little, although he didn’t seem any less pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell do you think did this then?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian didn’t even know where he was or what was going on, so he couldn’t assume anything.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t even know what THIS is, Glenn,”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire seemed to get mad at Brian using his first name.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Brian! You don’t get to say my real name, only my friends and women I pay for company do!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian glared in the direction Quagmire’s voice came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you too, GLENN!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire ignored Brian, gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, help me look for a light switch, there has to be one in this shithole!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian remained sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“I would, but I can’t fucking move around this room!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire glared in the direction of Brian’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can I, but we should still try and look!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian just grunted, getting up off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see anything,”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire sighed, feeling the wall, moving his hand along it.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re useless, Brian,”</p><p> </p><p>Brian started moving his paws along the wall, but stopped when he hit something metal. It felt like a pipe.</p><p> </p><p>“Quagmire I think I just found a pipe.”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because a fucking pipe is going to help us, Brian!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire continued moving his hands along the wall, but stopped when he hit the lightswitch. He moved his hands over the lightswitch feeling for the switch itself, he found it. He pushed up on the switch and immediately the lights began to turn on.</p><p> </p><p>Brian turned around, looking over at Quagmire.</p><p> </p><p>“You found it!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire gasped, looking down at something. </p><p> </p><p>Or someone.</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked at where Quagmire was and his stomach did a somersault. He felt like he was going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>Lying on the ground was an older man, a gun in his hand, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. He had a hole in the side of his head, his brain exposed, but that wasn’t what made Brian’s stomach do a somersault, it was the fact that he knew this man. The man was none other than Stewart Gilligan Griffin, his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stewie!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian began sobbing, as he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stewie, oh my g-god no!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire began looking around the room, ignoring the dead body, he stopped when he spotted a clock on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Brian, look there’s a clock!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian turned around and glared at Quagmire.</p><p> </p><p>“W-who the f-fuck cares?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian went back to sobbing, as he looked over at Stewie’s dead body.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stewie!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire sighed, staring at Brian.</p><p> </p><p>“We can keep track of the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian curled up into a ball as he continued sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“G-great we can count d-down our d-days in here b-before we die!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian choked.</p><p> </p><p>“L-like, like S-Stewie!”</p><p> </p><p>Something fell out of Brian’s collar, something he didn’t notice, but Quagmire did. He pointed at it. It was a cassette tape.</p><p> </p><p>“Brian w-what’s that?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked at where Quagmire was pointing and chuckled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It looks like a f-fucking tape!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire was confused, but mostly angry.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why the hell do you have a tape?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian composed himself before talking, wiping the tears from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know Glenn, m-maybe you have one too? Check your pockets,”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire reached inside his pockets and gasped. He pulled out a tape, it was labeled with the words <em> Play Me. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are we supposed to do with these tapes?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked around the room, his eyes stopping on Stewie’s dead body. He noticed something else in the man’s hands, a tape recorder. Brian felt tears begin to enter his eyes again, but he quickly rubbed them away before pointing at the tape recorder.</p><p> </p><p>“L-look!”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire looked over at where Brian was pointing, and upon seeing the tape recorder he tried to run over to it, completely forgetting about the chains. Quagmire was held back by the chains, causing him to scream and curse.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit!”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look back over at Brian.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell are we supposed to get that dumb ass tape recorder when we’re chained to fucking pipes?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian thought for a moment before pulling off his collar and staring at Quagmire.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your shirt,”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire stared at Brian as if he was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?!”</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked back at Quagmire.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your shirt and throw it to me, I’ll tie it around my collar, we can use it as a lasso to grab the tape recorder,”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire unbuttoned his Hawaiin shirt, before throwing it to Brian. Brian tied his collar around it and got onto his stomach. He held onto one end of his shirt, throwing the other in the direction of the tape recorder. Brian attempted this a few times, before finally catching the tape recorder. He pulled it towards him and stood up, putting his cassette tape in. A deep voice began speaking through the tape recorder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Rise and shine Brian, you’re probably wondering where you are, I can tell you where you might be. You might be in the room you die in.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked shocked and terrified as the voice continued speaking.</p><p> </p><p><em> “For years you’ve taken advantage of countless women, making love to them and then discarding them once they had satisfied your needs. However that’s not why you’re here, you’re here to face your demons. </em> <em> Before you lies the body of one Stewie Griffin, a man who loved you, whose love you refused to acknowledge despite sharing similar feelings yourself. Your refusal to accept this led him to take his own life. This is your greatest sin, and if you want to survive, you must kill Quagmire by six o'clock. Do this or else perish in this room with the man you wronged so grievously, never to be heard from again." </em></p><p> </p><p>Brian stood there, saying nothing, tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire stared at Brian, he had heard the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Brian, give me the tape recorder,”</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked over at Quagmire and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you give me your tape,”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire sighed, staring at Brian.</p><p> </p><p>“If we want to escape here then we need to work together Brian,”</p><p> </p><p>Brian just shook his head again.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t risk breaking the tape recorder, just throw me your tape,”</p><p> </p><p>Quagmire hesitated for a moment, before tossing the tape over to Brian. It skidded on the floor and Brian picked it up, inserting it into the tape recorder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Glenn, like Brian you’ve taken advantage of countless women, using them to fulfill your sexual desires and then discarding them immediately afterward. However unlike Brian, you’re here for that specific reason, you don’t appreciate your life, neither of you do or ever have. Your sister Brenda, and your father Ida are in danger Glenn and only you can save them. You have to kill Brian before six o’ clock or your family will be killed and you will be left to rot here. Remember, X marks the spot for the treasure. Live or die Glenn, the choice is yours.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked over at Quagmire, who had a stunned and horrified expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Let the game begin!" </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>